I Will Learn for You
by the littlest dinosaur
Summary: She realizes her feelings for him, but will he fulfill her expectations? Or will he fail her and lose her forever?


I Will Learn for You  
  
By: the littlest dinosaur  
  
  
  
She glared at him, he who was in all his glory, and she was almost overcome by the sight... well, almost. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the other person in the room.  
  
  
  
"You asshole! How dare you use me like that!" she growled with a ferocity she never knew she had while tears threatened to run down her face.  
  
  
  
Her hands were unconsciously clenching and unclenching into fistfuls of her sheet as she held back her tears. She would not let him have the satisfaction of making her cry for him, at least, not when she could help it.  
  
  
  
He grinned his heart-melting smirk and stood... slowly. He approached her shivering form and put a hand out to greet her cold skin, but she flinched. An almost sad frown appeared on his face for a split second, until he realized what had happened. His face became that of a hunter's.  
  
  
  
"You put up no fight. What problem have you now?" he asked quietly as he began to circle her.  
  
  
  
She stood stiffly in front of him, clutching the sheet to her body, although it did no good. He stared at her contently with his smirk, taking in all he could: her soft hair, smooth skin, the rise and fall of her chest, her piercing eyes, and finally her lovely lips. They looked so lonely to him. They needed company.  
  
  
  
He smirked at his thoughts.  
  
  
  
Company, indeed.  
  
  
  
His mind wandered back to the rest of her features, like her fiery spirit, the thing that had attracted him to her in the beginning. He smirked to himself once more as she began to inch away from him, trying to free herself from his intense stare.  
  
  
  
You shall not escape me, love... never...  
  
  
  
Her eyes grew wide with fear. She heard it in her mind... somewhere... in the dark recesses of it... the message had been quiet, yet insistent. She shivered with fear although she knew the message she heard was a friendly and almost soothing one.  
  
  
  
"What was that?" she asked softly.  
  
  
  
Her eyes were leaving his, and he was closer now, but when he got so close, she did not know. Her eyes had been closed because she was concentrating on that mysterious voice in her head... (haha, voices in your head! ^^) She started to back away from his slowly approaching figure, but he grabbed her arm and brought her close to him in a tight and almost painful embrace.  
  
  
  
She could feel his heavy breath caressing her ear, his strong heartbeat, and smell his skin... a light masculine scent of an autumn day. She became intoxicated by him and began to calm... but she was even more aware of his close proximity and became frightened by his effect on her. She didn't want to end up doing something she might regret later, even if it was wonderful.  
  
He smirked into her hair as he took in her scent, one that had hypnotized him from the beginning, but he couldn't stray from his purpose... his goal.  
  
  
  
"We have bonded, love. We are one. I projected my thought to you, and you received it. I can hear your thoughts because we are one. You are mine and I... I am yours in mind, body and spirit. I will never be rid of your incessant screeching now..."  
  
  
  
He smirked as she shivered at his words. He could feel she was calm and less confused now. She sighed that infuriating sigh and started to cry. He became aware of her tears as they dripped down his chest leaving hot trails. He began to stroke her hair soothingly in long strokes and when they got to the end he lightly tickled her back to get her to relax more. It seemed to work as her arms snaked around his waist, much to his pleasure. She rest her head gently on his chest and let her eyes slide closed. His skin was so soft that she couldn't believe it. His hands in her hair and on her back were gentle and soft, too. It was hard to believe that this man who had killed so many could be so gentle with her.  
  
  
  
"Does that mean you love me?" she asked softly into his chest, her tears slowing and ending.  
  
  
  
She said it so softly that he almost missed it, even with his sharp hearing, but he didn't miss her sigh of pleasure. He ran his hands over her back and made motions of letters of his lost language. Those letters formed to words, words that marked her as his, although she couldn't know of his strong attachment to her for someday, she may use it against him, or someone else may use it against him. He angered at that thought, but he couldn't lie to her. Soon he realized that her tears stopped, and he was glad, though he didn't know how to answer her, but a thought came to him... and an answer. One that wouldn't please her entirely, but he needed to tell her the truth.  
  
  
  
"I do not know if I can love," he said slowly.  
  
  
  
He paused as she shifted and buried her face deeper into his chest. Her tears had begun again, much to his annoyance. He hadn't finished yet! But he held her closer and rested his chin upon her head as the letters on her back formed into an everlasting oath to her. One she may never know, but he would carry it out and live by it until his dying day and beyond. He would always be there for her no matter what state he was in. He realized that she was crying more and for no reason he could discern, and he needed to put a stop to the rivers flowing down her beautiful face.  
  
  
  
"But I will learn for you..." he said in a soft and far-away whisper.  
  
  
  
She gasped, and her tears ceased. She looked up into his eyes and saw her light in his darkness, and something else. She couldn't quite grasp what it was but somehow it made her feel content with his answer, although it really needn't be. He had just made her so happy that she forgot all of her doubts and misgivings and focused on her lover.  
  
  
  
He smiled at her, with a real smile, and her heart leapt. He brought his lips down to her and gave her a small kiss, tasting her lips... then her ear... her neck... until she managed to capture his lips with hers once more. He picked her up and walked to the bed. She smiled against his lips. He broke his kiss with her and nipped her nose, another silent oath to her that she did belong to him as he belonged to her even if she never knew it at that moment. He knew, and he never broke an oath as he was a man of his word. He heard her sigh before nipping his chin and then kissing him. And with that simple gesture their souls were forged into one, each completing the other so perfectly that the Kamis couldn't make a more perfect pair.  
  
  
  
She sighed before she bit his chin. It had been an urge to do after he nipped the tip of her nose so lovingly, but with that one simple stroke she agreed to the commitment. He placed her lovingly on the bed and then went to the other side to slide in next to her. He pulled the covers over them both, and pulled her closer to him. And with one final kiss and smile, he fell into a deep and peaceful slumber. She smiled at his sleeping form and scooted a bit closer to him. She brought her hand up and stroked his forehead. With one final sigh she nestled into the crook of his neck and drifted to sleep.  
  
She found the one for whom she dreamed... and she was glad.  
  
  
  
--- A/N: Wow. I like that story. ^^ I wrote it in math one day. You have NO IDEA how boring math is at UH. *growl* It was much simpler and shorter but it was basically the same. I didn't use names, but I figured that it would be kinda obvious anyways. ^.^  
  
I hope you liked it and that it was good, or bad, enough for you to review! *chibi anime face with tears streaming down cheeks* Please?  
  
Oh, and I didn't put a disclaimer, but I don't own them or the series or any of the profits of the shows. But I'd like to own Vejita. *small smile* Although my big dinosaur wouldn't like it very much... TT;; 


End file.
